


to seduce a shrike

by cmndr shrillsqueak (HorribleDynne)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers), established kobd, just gotta.... ruin starscream sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleDynne/pseuds/cmndr%20shrillsqueak
Summary: With great trepidation, Starscream stood at the door.Step one, done.Now, came the tricky part.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133
Collections: Movies





	to seduce a shrike

**Author's Note:**

> me? a person with taste? no. no, never. 
> 
> anyways have some porn i wrote in like one night, been wanting to write this for ages now. 
> 
> sci-fi words makes me giggle but!! i wrote it! i wrote starscream being dp'd by the married boys! bc he deserves it.

With great trepidation, Starscream stood at the door. 

Step one, done. 

He paced, shifting weight from pede to pede, craning his neck forward. Peering, side to side, his brows furrowed. 

Now, came the tricky part.

“Well?” Knock Out prompted gently, tapping his claws against his thigh. The SIC jolted, optics shooting up to give him an accusatory look. 

“Where’s Breakdown?”

Suspecting an ambush, the medic supposed. He had to give it to Starscream, there was a good reason the murderous slagger hadn’t been assassinated himself long ago. Knock Out could already tell the Seeker was having second thoughts, and that just couldn’t do. It had taken months of gentle wheedling, subtle touches and glyphs laced with interest to even get him standing there in the first place. 

“He’s running a bit late. You remember, don’t you? The eradicons misjudged how deep the energon vein ran, so they’re down there getting the rest.” Knock Out said smoothly. “You got the comm as well.” 

Starscream’s wings, taut and high against his back, sunk slightly. Finally, one pede shuffled forward. Then the other. Like a spooked cat, he stepped inside so that the door _fwooshed_ shut. He took one last glance about the room, and seemingly satisfied that Knock Out had told the truth, faced him. 

The medic smiled, eyes narrowed warmly. “I’m…” He was surprised at Starscream, but if he said that he knew the Seeker would take it as an affront to his pride, “I’m impressed you showed up, Commander.” He decided instead. 

“I’m not sure why.” Those wings flicked quickly as he approached. “You’ve been nagging me for ages, now.” Starscream’s trepidation quickly returned as he fumbled where he stood, glancing between Knock Out, and the variety of knick knacks along the walls.

“I have, haven’t I?” For as much fun as it was to watch the Seeker squirm, he was wasting both of their time. “If you’re unsure of where to begin, you could always take a seat.” Boldly, Knock Out patted not the open space next to him but his lap. Starscream had height, those gorgeous wings, but his waist? Thin, and his legs even moreso.

Starscream set his jaw, furrowed his brows, and gave a haughty tilt to his head before he did so. 

Overly long arms reached out on either side of Knock Out, moving to straddle him in a smooth motion. Knock Out pressed a claw to the SIC’s chassis, quirking a brow. “No, your back against my chest.”

Starscream’s optics flicked back to his wings, then back to Knock Out, narrowed slightly. 

Knock Out smirked and twirled his finger. “Go on, I know what I’m doing.”

Scoffing, the silver Seeker did as he’d been told, hesitating before he lowered his aft down onto the seat that was Knock Out’s lap. Lighter than he looked if it was possible, warm and finally _there_. Knock Out gave a rumble to his engine, smoothing claws over the lengths of Starscream’s wings. They traced lightly along the top edge, to their pointed tips, before he gently smoothed them so they lay down, flat. Starscream squirmed slightly, his helm tilting as they chased the doctors’ claws. Knock Out felt his legs beginning to part.

Resting his chin on Starscream’s shoulder pauldron, peering over slightly to try to catch the look on his face. Was he relaxing, eyes closed, enjoying the pet of his wings? He seemed to intentionally be leaning his helm away. 

The way his hips shifted slightly, clawtips twitching as Knock Out kneaded his thumbs into the scapula of each wing. The sound of his cooling fans clicking on. The way he began to lean his weight into Knock Out, upper back against the racers’ chassis, spinal strut arched. 

Well, it said it all, didn’t it? 

Knock Out took the opportunity to spread his own legs open wider, catching Starscream’s knees on either side, forcing them apart with little room to close. As his SIC finally rested his helm back onto Knock Out’s shoulder, he allowed himself a pleased smirk. 

He dipped his claw gently into one of his spinal chords, the space between exposed vertebra and its nerves. Starscream’s frame jolted, and a low, long moan rasped from his vocaliser. 

“Oh?” Knock Out brazenly let his lipplates brush Starscream’s warm, flushed cheek derma. “Is that nice, Commander?” 

One optic, luxuriantly shut, slivered open to give him the best withering glare he could muster at the moment.

“You’re so exposed.” Knock Out bemoaned softly, one claw leaving the Seekers’ spine and sliding to wrap around his cockpit. Smooth, cool glass, not particularly sensitive, yet Starscream arched into his touch. 

He didn’t linger there long. His own fans had been roaring for some time already, insides burning as hot as the red paint he was so proud of. Feeling Starscream’s thighs twitch, attempting to clench when he brushed his clawtips against his hot, humid valve panel, he shook his head and tutted. 

“Don’t be like that.” He whispered against the Seeker’s audial, pressing his other claw against the spinal nerve one more. “Come on. Open.”

There was a wet _snick_ , and Knock Out felt soft, slick valve mesh. So, Starscream _could_ listen.

Engine roaring, Knock Out emitted a low sound of delight as he let his claws spread open Starscream’s valve. Brushing his anterior node had the Seeker’s hips rise to meet him. Indulgently, Knock Out pressed his two middle claws against him, letting him rock his hips slowly into the pressure. Starscream’s gasps and quiet, deep ex-vents were hot against Knock Out’s jaw.

 _Primus_ . He was going to frag Starscream _so hard_. Knock Out’s own lustful growl startled himself as he sunk those same two claws into the Seekers’ valve. Hot, slick mesh gripped him as he rocked his codpiece against Starscreams’ aft, spike aching to fill the Seeker instead. That wouldn’t be fair to dear Breakdown, though. As he massaged him open, each flick of his wrist spearing him open wider, that was for the best. Tight, not quite wet enough for such a deliciously monstrous spike. 

“I bet you’ve never squirted before.” Knock Out’s honeyed voice quivered with his restraint. 

“No one squirts.” Starscream rasped, shaking his head, before a thrust and jab into a bundle of nodes had his vocaliser warble. “Ahh, there…”

Deep as he could fit his slender claws, Knock Out let his wrist rock slowly, letting his clawtips massage the nerve bundle. His other hand began brushing against Starscream’s anterior node, pressure light to tease out more noises from him. 

Starscream was a sight, twisting against him, dangerous claws twitching and kneading into the air. He fragged himself on Knock Out’s claws when it apparently wasn’t enough for him, and the doctor watched greedily, pausing his own ministrations. 

Uncaring, or beyond being able to notice, his hips rolled like he was shareware. Overclocked, slender frame undulated against the doctor, vents haggard and pitching up, and up, and up as he sought the shocks of pleasure from each jab of his inner walls.

Knock Out couldn’t help himself. “I knew you’d be so good.” He rumbled softly. “Breakdown wasn’t so sure, you know. But I was so sure you needed a good, hard frag, Commander.” He tugged at the Seekers’ throat cabling. “Look at you. Primus, Starscream.” His field flared wide, intense, about them both. “Just how I thought you’d be.”

Taking to a deep, rough rub against Starscream’s anterior node as the SIC choked out a wail, Knock Out let his spike pressurize from his codpiece with a hiss. 

“Doctor- Knock Out, Kno-ohh, Out!” 

His slender frame shook, squeal fading into a breathless scream as his plating locked and charge burst from him with his overload. Knock Out clenched his jaw, optics intense as he left Starscream’s anterior node, using his arm to clutch the SIC tight against his frame. His other remained buried inside, picking up pace and fragging him hard, fast with his claws. Starscream’s body slumped, twitching, and a piteous moan rasped from his vocaliser. He tried to close his legs, shaking his head.

“Doc-” His vocals fritzed. “ _Nnah_. Please, c-can’t.”

“Oh, yes you can.” Knock Out muttered, spreading his own legs out wider to keep the Seeker from closing them. 

When that clearly wasn’t working, Starscream’s frustrated whine bit forth as his claw came to wrap tightly around Knock Out’s wrist. Clutching, tighter, _tighter_ , with each thrust.

“No, _can’t_ , d-don’t…!” His tone was taking on a frantic edge to it, optics wide and field pulsing with a hot desire and confusion. 

Knock Out shook his head, venting heavily, like he’d been fragging Starscream in earnest. His spike throbbed, aching and full of charge with nowhere to go. “Go on. Go on, let go.”

Starscream _shrieked_. Knock Out groaned as his valve clutched his claws desperately, and felt a hot spray of slick against his palm. 

Those slender hips twitched fretfully as Knock Out returned to wetly rubbing his node, watching greedily over Starscream’s shaking shoulder pauldrons and heaving chassis as a few pulses of slick were coaxed from his valve. Bright, glowing blue and hot enough to steam on the cool metal floor. 

Finally, Starscream twisted and sobbed and Knock Out relented, realizing belatedly as the Seekers’ claw left his wrist, it was dented. 

“See? I told you that you could.” Knock Out purred softly, nuzzling the now excessively hot facial derma, beginning to collect condensation.

“What- Wha-?”

“You squirted, Commander.” 

Starscream blinked dazedly as Knock Out let his legs close, slumped into the doctor lazily. “Oh.” 

The doctor felt himself smiling fondly at his blatant delirium. “Yes. Not so fantastical after all, is it?” 

Making an unintelligible sound, Starscream shifted slightly as he closed his eyes. 

He rubbed his sides gently, his own uncomfortable charge and hard spike forgotten for a moment as he got an eyeful of strutless Starscream. “Not falling asleep on me already, are you?” he asked, laying back on the berth and letting him roll to the side. Starscream’s wingtips were still trembling slightly. 

“I’m not done yet.” He declared, about half of his usual confidence and smarm in his tone. 

Knock Out snorted softly and patted his thigh. “If you say so.”

His optics left Starsceam, leg falling open with a soft hum as his valve panel popped open. Charge crackled from his lubricant as he brushed over his node, reaching out through his comms. 

_Darling. Where are you, poor Starscream is going to pass out._

_bridging up soon. dont wear him out that aint fair ko_

Knock Out smiled, optics sliding shut as he rubbed his node slowly.

_Had to get him worked up enough for your fat spike is all._

_… is he really gonna let me?_

_Oh yes. You’ll have fun, I’m very sure._

Knock Out moaned softly, licking his lipplates. 

_Now. Hurry, please._

He felt Starscream shift, optics on him, and he turned to smirk at the SIC. “Yes?”

His response was a huff, his wings flicking as he eyed Knock Out’s slowly shifting frame. 

“You want to put that intake of yours to good use, Commander?” He teased, perhaps hamming up his next moan, low and luxuriant as he rode his hips up into his claws. 

Starscream licked his lipplates before he glanced at the door once more. “What about…?”

“Soon. He’s almost here.” The doctor assured, tapping his helm. His spike swayed enticingly. Starscream watched it. Then, crawling forward, as Knock Out’s engine stalled, he shot him a glare as he wrapped those lips around the very end of his spike. 

Knock Out’s plating flared to let out a burst of steam. “ _Starscream._ ” He gasped, optics blown wide. 

As he reached out his servo, grasping the back of Starscream’s helm in time to watch the glare disappear as his optics shuttered, the door opened. 

Starscream flew up with an alarmed trill, Knock Out whining and slowly shifting to sit up. 

Breakdown blinked, quickly stepping inside and making sure the door shut swiftly behind him. His optic glanced at the streaks of slick on the floor. 

“Looks like you two’ve been havin’ fun without me.” He managed a roguish smirk, and Knock Out hopped from the berth. “Hey, KO.” The red racer nuzzled affectionately into him, wriggling his aft into Breakdowns’ wandering, eager servo as it gave him a generous squeeze. 

“Yes, but now you’re here.” He crooned, taking his mate’s large hands as he guided him to the berth with a purr. “Just in time. A little menage a trois.” The words sounded delightfully foreign and different on his tongue.

“A what?” Starscream scowled as Breakdown joined them on the berth.

“Human term.” Knock Out waved a dismissive claw before clapping them together. “Now.” 

Now, the even trickier part. “Breakdown, I think it would be best if you sat against the headrest.” He hummed, patting the Wrecker over the shoulder. “Starscream, in his lap. You two deserve to get acquainted.” 

“And you?” Starscream eyed Breakdown, watching as he settled with his back against the back of the berth. 

“Right behind you.” Knock Out swatted the Seekers’ aft playfully as he shuffled by, relishing in the startled yelp. Breakdown licked his lips as Starscream settled on his stomach, legs slung about either side of his frame. His valve was still wet, beginning to leak again. 

Knock Out spread his claws over those pretty wings once more, relishing in the shaky sigh Starscream made in response. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” He asked as Breakdown lowered his palms to the SIC’s thighs, stroking each seam playfully with his blunt fingertips. 

Nodding, the blue Wrecker watched as Starscream began rocking his hips, pressing his node against the plating of his stomach. He left wet smears of lubricant, panting softly. “Yeah. Y-yeah, he’s pretty, alright.” 

“Wish you could have seen him squirt.” Knock Out dug his claws into the ailerons and relished in the way Starscream spat out a startled cry. “Maybe we’ll get another out of him.” 

“Don’t,” Starscream gasped, “talk about me like I am not here!” 

Breakdown took hold of Starscream’s hips, squeezing gently, firmly, as he began controlling the intensity of the indulgent grind the commander was enjoying. Pressed down, letting his huge engine rumble through him and vibrate through Starscream’s valve, then lifting him up effortlessly. His one yellow optic dimmed, following the listless, flushed expressions on the Seekers’ face. 

“Damn…” He breathed quietly, warm tone taking on a timbre of lust.

Leaving his wings for now, Knock Out drifted down to his conjux’ gear instead, rubbing lightly at his codpiece. “Let’s see your pretty chord, big boy.” He purred, pushing his approval through their conjux bond when it pressurized nearly at his command. Thick ridges and yellow biolights pulsed dimly, glowing strongest at the bottom as it began to swell full of energon. 

Starscream made a soft sound as he felt it bump his aft, placing his long claws against Breakdown’s chassis and lifting himself, peering between his legs. A concerned, static bleat and the tightening of his wings against his back said it all. 

“It’ll fit, Commander.” Knock Out reassured, jerking Breakdown’s spike and thumbing the tip. “I’m smaller than you, and, well.” He purred. The thick chord throbbed against him at the thought. “Go on. You’re nice and wet.” 

With what he hoped was a reassuring claw, he pressed against the small of Starscream’s back as the air commander frowned and wiggled his hips above the thick tip of Breakdown’s spike. Lubricant dribbled onto it, and at the contact of soft mesh, it twitched eagerly against Starscream. 

Finally, he rolled his hips, taking the first three ridges in one fell swoop. Breakdown bit out a static curse, digging his servos into Starscreams waist. “Ahh, frag, yer tight.” He moaned. “Wow.” 

Starscream bowed forward, hissing as Knock Out dug his claws into sensitive seams between his wings. “That’s a good mech. Take it slowly, Commander.” He soothed, nibbling along the nape of his neck as he gingerly took Breakdown’s spike. 

Cursing lowly as Starscream enveloped his spike, Breakdown peered his optic open to glance at Knock Out. “KO, dunno if he can take both of us.” He breathed roughly.

“Shh, we’ll figure it out. Won’t we, Commander?”

Starscream whined, wings trembling as Breakdown fucked into him slightly, watching how his valve stretched to accommodate. 

Rising to his knees and pressing against the Seeker’s back, Knock Out brushed his claws over the abdominal tubing along his cockpit. He let his spike brush against Starscream, relishing in how he jolted and shuddered. 

At the next roll of Breakdown’s hips, Starscream met him, head lolling back. He rode into his spike with a low moan, reaching back to grasp Knock Out’s waist. “Doctor. Before I change my m-mind.” He rasped. 

Chuckling, Knock Out adjusted himself so that his spike brushed Breakdown’s, against the strained mesh of Starscream’s valve. “Say please.” 

Starscream growled. 

Holding his spike in place, the next downstroke Starscream took, he made sure the head nudged against him. Starscream hesitated, then, with a deep breath, tilted his hips. Knock Out felt the head pop in, groaning at the sheer tight heat of it all. He dug his claws into the silver frame, hissing, feeling Starscream ripple and tense. “Take it. You can take it, Commander.” Knock Out groaned into his neck. 

His entire frame rattled, rasping out something in Vosnian as Knock Out sunk more of his spike into his valve. Sliding his claws onto the slender waist of his Commander, he sought out Breakdown’s servos to grasp, purring praise to Starscream all the while. 

Finally, with a snarl, the rest of his spike met home and Starscream sobbed weakly. He sunk against the doctor, utterly strutless. 

“Primus, Knock Out.” Breakdown grinned, squeezing his slender claws. “Starscream, yer so tight.” 

Starscream only nodded listlessly. His valve oozed lubricant around their spikes, gasping weakly as he laid against Knock out. “Full.” He mewled, before whispering it again to himself. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Giving an experimental thrust, watching Starscream’s wings jolt, Knock Out hummed. “I told you. You’re taking us so well.” As Knock Out’s hips rolled back, Breakdown thrust in deep. 

Yelping, Starscream grabbed tighter onto his hipplates and keened. He held fast, digging in dents and scratches into Knock Out’s fastidious paint as the two set up a rhythm. Breakdown wiggled one servo free from his conjux’ grasp on one backstroke, moving to thumb the Seeker’s node instead. 

His valve quivered and squeezed desperately around them, vocaliser broken with static as he mewled at the attention. “Knock Out.” He rasped. “Br… Breakdown.” 

Knock Out watched Starscream, stroking over his hips with a pleased thrum. He met Breakdown’s thrust, tips of their spikes kissing deep into the Seeker’s valve, moaning lowly when he squeezed them tightly. 

“Nnngaah!” His tone was shrill, hips bucking down at the deep penetration. “Ooh…”

As the mesh began to wrap more snugly about their chords, the friction and smooth heat grew, each frag into Starscream more satisfying than the last. He squirmed, mouth hung open as his ragged cries pitched up sharply with each spike filling him. 

“Are you going to overload?” Knock Out asked, hissing softly as he ground in deep. Starscream nodded frantically, and he felt a thrill from Breakdown.

“Slag, KO, we gonna fill him up?” 

Starscream gave an incensed squawk, valve clenching down tightly as he shot Breakdown an glare. “Don’t make a mess-” Another deep thrust cut him off, doubling over with a cry. His wings stuck out at odd angles, Knock Out taking advantage of the new position to more effectively mount the Seeker. Too strutless to keep himself elevated, he allowed the doctor to press him into Breakdown below, keening loudly. 

Former pace forgotten now, neither spike left the snug valve, both focused on sharp, deep thrusts. Knock Out felt, heard Breakdown’s overload first, gritting his teeth as the Wrecker hilted himself best he could. There was a deep, guttural sigh as he pumped his hips lazily up into Starscream, who’s spine snapped taut at the sensation of hot transfluid spilling inside of him. Knock Out was treated to the sight of his wings lowering and pressing against his back, sheepish and submissive almost, body slumping as he was fragged into his third overload. 

Broken, static cries tore from his throat, calipers rippling as he gushed lubricant. Knock Out hissed, grasping his pretty hips tighter as he let the wetness massage his spike into his own end. With a soft groan, relishing how the Seeker whined softly as yet more transfluid filled him, the doctor let his spike slide out, leaving the gawping valve to flutter in confusion as it accommodated only Breakdown. Jerking his spike, Knock Out let it rest over the curve of his aft, silvery spurts painting his writhing back. He moaned lowly, smirking at the sight of the utterly debauched Seeker. 

As Starscream slumped, gasping as his vents struggled to cool his systems down, Breakdown came to pet his upper back.

“Yeah, jus’ breathe, Commander. Did real good.” 

Knock Out grinned, stroking his sides as Starscream wiggled off the Wreckers’ huge spike, whining anew at the sensation of the flood of fluid oozing out of him. 

“Yes, you did just wonderful.” He crooned. “We’re _very_ proud of you.”

“Shut up.” Starscream moaned, voice soft, exhausted. 

Breakdown snickered. “Ok. Ok, you were right. He’s… cute, when he’s not bein’ my boss.”

The Seeker only snarled weakly, pressing his flushed face into Breakdowns’ chassis. “I _am_ your boss. Still. Your superior, don’t think this…” He slurred, claws twitching slightly, as if he was delivering a grand speech.

“Shhh. Don’t blow your voice box now.” Knock Out shook his head at his cantankerous display. “We understand.”

“Y-yeah. Y’know, if y’ don’t wanna come back or somethin’...”

Starscream paused, before his optics shuttered offline. “I didn’t say that.” He muttered.

Knock Out met Breakdown’s optic over his shoulder, and they shared a mischievous smirk.

“Heard loud and clear, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, etc, appreciated!


End file.
